


Like Like You

by Firelight47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, School Dance AU, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight47/pseuds/Firelight47
Summary: As the school dance approaches Castiel gets hit by the realization that he has a crush on his best friend Dean Winchester, but Dean has already been asked by another girl.





	Like Like You

Dean and Castiel walked down the hallway to their lockers. The big banner that said _**Annual Fall Dance! Friday October 23rd @ 9pm**_ had been up for a week.

"Have you gotten asked yet, Cas?" Dean asked as he opened up his locker.

"No. I assume you have?" Cas frowned as he pulled out his backpack.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "Lisa asked me at lunch. It's gonna be great." Cas felt a twinge in his chest. He ignored it as Dean kept talking, "I'm sure some girl will ask you by the time the dance comes around."

And boy, was he wrong.

Three weeks later, Cas not only didn't get asked by anyone, but he had had to watch Dean get asked by almost every cheerleader on the squad. Cas could only force a smile and try to be happy for his friend. He knew that he _should_ be happy for Dean, but it was hard to watch him fall for Lisa. Cas had realized over the course of the three weeks that he had a crush on Dean. 

Cas had already known he was gay for a couple years, and he hadn't come out to Dean for fear of not being accepted. And it didn't help that he was already one of, if not _the_ least popular kid in school. Dean must've pitied him when they first met but now Dean was Cas's best friend, and Cas didn't want to jeopardize that by coming out to him, let alone tell Dean he liked him. Dean would probably run off as soon as the words left his mouth. 

It was the day of the dance and Cas sat alone at his usual spot below a tree for lunch. Dean had always sat inside with the other jocks, and now with Lisa, and Cas figured that he sat with them because of his popularity and didn't want to be seen at school with a lowlife nerd. Cas had decided that he was gonna stay home from the dance, it was better than showing up alone and being ridiculed. He finished up his lunch and sulked to his next class.

The last bell had rang and Dean met up with him to walk to their lockers. 

"So who are you going with, Cas? I've been talking about Lisa so much these past few weeks I almost forgot to ask."

"I'm actually not going," Cas said quietly.

"What Cas, why not? You have to go."

"I don't have anyone to go with, it would be pointless."

"A bunch of people go alone to dances, you'd be fine. Or you could tag along with me and Lisa."

"No I'm quite okay with being alone."

"C'mon Cas, just go. For me."

Cas sighed, "Of course Dean, but I won't be a third wheel to you and Lisa."

"Why not? It'd be fun."

"I just... I'll go alone. I'll be fine Dean, and like you said; lots of people do it."

Later that evening Cas got ready to go. He wore a hand-me-down suit from his brother Gabriel. He wore a blue bow tie with it to make it seem more him. He got a ride from his dad to the dance and by the time he got there everything was already well underway.

The music was loud and the disco lights were on, people were already dancing and having fun. The cafeteria was completely transformed. Cas saw a bunch of people there by themselves and felt a little bit better about being there alone. Then he saw Dean and Lisa dancing together and all hopes for having a good time were crushed. He walked over to the punch and poured himself a glass and stood by the wall. He wandered around for the first half hour, trying to find a group to be a part of but no one would let them in so he finally left the cafeteria and sat by the window near the front door. 

He pulled out his phone to call his dad to pick him up when someone was standing in front of him.

Cas didn't even look up, "Please go away." When the person didn't leave Cas finally looked up from his phone. "Dean?"

"Hey man, why'd you leave? Are you okay?" Dean sat on the floor in front of Cas.

"I wasn't enjoying myself so I'm gonna call my dad to come pick me up."

"C'mon it's only been half an hour, give it more of a chance."

"That's okay, you should go dance with Lisa. She'll be wondering why you're out here."

"Actually she already knows I'm out here."

"Oh?" Cas tilted his head to the side.

"Well, that's putting it nicely. I told her I was going to go check on you and she said, 'Just go be with your boyfriend, you fag!' before storming off."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to think-"

"No Cas it's not your fault."

Cas went quiet and looked down.

"I wouldn't mind." Dean mumbled very softly.

"What?" Cas blushed.

"I wouldn't mind, if, you know..."

"Really?" Cas looked up smiling.

"Yeah, I think I might, uh, like you, like, _like like_ you."

"I think I _like like_ you, too."

"Wanna dance?" Dean got up and held out his hand.

"I'd love to."

They walked into the dance hand in hand. A few people were shocked, other barely noticed, but for Castiel it was like the world got brighter. They danced in the crowd, most of the songs were fast paced and then a slow song came on. All the couples grabbed onto each other's waists and necks. Cas was nervous that Dean wouldn't want to, he wasn't sure where they stood exactly other than they each _like liked_ each other. But Dean pulled him in and wrapped his arms around his chest. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder after wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas whispered, smiling.

"It's my pleasure, Cas." And with that, Dean pressed a kiss into Cas's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my first AU. Please comment, feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
